


Sleep in Heavenly Peace

by NEStar



Series: Home for the Holidays [2]
Category: Sanditon (TV 2019)
Genre: 12 Days of Sanditon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21847339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEStar/pseuds/NEStar
Summary: Sidney spends the night at the Heywoods.
Series: Home for the Holidays [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570330
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Sleep in Heavenly Peace

The Heywoods were a welcoming, if loud, family. All though you couldn’t really help the volume when there were so many kids. Charlotte mentioned she was the oldest of seven but it was one thing to think of that number and another to be surrounded by it.

Introductions were made but, honestly, all the younger kids were just one big blur. Sidney did get Allison, Matthew, and William who, along with Charlotte, were the oldest four.

Dinner was served with surprising ease and once everyone was sitting down the nose level dropped dramatically. Mr. and Mrs. Heywood lead the conversation, asking about the trip and when the snow turned bad, with Charlotte peppering in questions for all of her siblings, continuations of emails or phone calls.

When the meal was over three of the kids instantly hopped up and started clearing the table. Sidney asked if he should help but was met with chuckles. Apparently, chores equaled screen time and he would just get in the way.

Once the table was clear Mrs. Heywood brought out a box that made Charlotte burst out laughing, “Another one?”

She had to explain that her parents were absolutely nuts for a board game called “Ticket to Ride” and she was the only one of the kids that could be reliably suckered into playing. 

“I’ll give it a go,” Sidney said and it was like a pack of wolves just spotted an injured deer.

“You might regret this,” Charlotte staged whispered.

The board was set up, Sidney got a crash course on the rules, and they were off.

* * *

“Sorry about the mattress,” Charlotte said, again.

“It’s just one night,” Sidney answered, “And I’m sure it can’t be worse then my first dorm room.”

The large air mattress that had been set up first was quickly discovered to have a rip, so Sidney was currently standing next to a twin size one - that was probably going to be a little short.

“If you’re sure,” Charlotte said.

“Look Cookie Girl, I’ll give you a ride back no matter how horrible this mattress is, okay?”

Charlotte gave him a dirty look, then laughed. “Good night,” she called out as she walked away.

Finally alone, Sidney laid down on the - yup, too short - mattress. The study was off from the main part of the house but it had its own small pellet stove, so he was tosty.

As he lay there in the soft glow of the fire and started to drift off to sleep he thought about the guest room at his brother’s house. It may have a better mattress but it was no where close to being as comfortable as this spot was right now.


End file.
